


04 Ailing Hearts

by Merrianna



Series: Speed Burn [3]
Category: CSI: NY, NYPD Blue
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship, References to Depression, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrianna/pseuds/Merrianna
Summary: What can Stella do when her life is turned upside down? Who can she turn to? What decision will she make that will affect those she cares about?
Relationships: Stella Bonasera/Mac Taylor
Series: Speed Burn [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/525127
Kudos: 1





	04 Ailing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: AU: SpeedBurn: March 2002 to September 2002; New York City: Right after 9-11, well before the Series starts.
> 
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY was created by Ann Donahue, Carol Mendelsohn, and Anthony E. Zuiker and produced by Alliance Atlantis Communications (2004-2007), Alliance Atlantis Motion Picture Production (2004-2007), Alliance Atlantis Productions (2004-2007), CBS Paramount Network Television (2006-2009), CBS Productions (2004-2006), CBS Television Studios (2009-present), Clayton Entertainment, and Jerry Bruckheimer Television. NYPD Blue was created by Steven Bochco and David Milch and produced by 20th Century Fox Television, Fox Television Network, and Steven Bochco Productions. I am in no way connected with these people, and I do not claim ownership of these characters, lands, or names. I have borrowed them to share a story, and most likely not a story any of them would have written, had they had the time or no. I am making no money from this and it is just for my entertainment and that of free entertainment to a select group. Thank you.
> 
> Distribution: Please ask first?
> 
> Note: In the SpeedBurn timeline series significant changes occur in various episodes, marking differences in each series. The initial drastically changed episodes are in chronological order: “Bait” (Without a Trace), “Reveille” (NCIS), “Lost Son” (CSI: Miami), “Bodies in Motion” (Crime Scene Investigation), “Summer in the City” (CSI: NY), and “In Name and Blood (In Birth and Death)” (Criminal Minds). Many episodes after those changes are also different. This story is number 4 in the grand scheme. Thank you.
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please, especially constructive.

xxx

Moaning, Stella opened bleary sleep deprived eyes, registering the time displayed on the radio clock on her bed stand. Then she heard the ringing once again that came not from the wretched alarm but from the cell phone laying next to it. Reaching over Stella picked it up and hit talk half growling into the receiver. “Bonasera.”

A brief hesitation on the other end before the familiar voice of her partner spoke, “Sorry to wake you, Stella. I know you’ve already finished a double shift and should by rights be on your day off but two people called out sick. I need you.” Stella could hear Mac’s sincere regret which had not been part of his most recent expressions. The once animated man had fallen back to his days as a commanding officer in the Marines, solemn and stoic. She couldn’t blame him for being distant, not after 9-11 and the death of his wife, Claire, but she still had problems with what had happened in her very apartment two and half months prior. The brunette’s disheveled curls bounced as she shook her head to chase away the memories of that not so long ago night of unbridled passion.

“So, where am I going Mac?” Stella grumbled as she climbed out of bed and began gathering her clothes.

Under different circumstances she might’ve played with the man, trying to get him to maybe beg for forgiveness, but today she felt too exhausted and not feeling all that much better than some of the other detectives in the office. In her heart though she couldn’t tell Mac Taylor that she was feeling sick herself, knowing he needed to have someone to depend on even if only for work.

The sounds of street vendors and the general traffic were a low hum in her ear from the reception on the cell phone as she waited for the dark haired man to respond. “On the corner of Lexington, and Stella it’s a triple homicide.” After a small pause Mac’s voice was softer, “I’ll make it up to you, Stella.” And without preamble he ended the call.

Clicking off her phone she grumbled, “Yeah, you’re going to owe me one.” Stella discarded her nightgown and donned her street clothes, making sure to wear warm socks for the March wind which could be heard outside her window. She swung on her heaviest jacket with a nice red scarf and matching gloves. The curly haired woman decided to forgo grabbing a kudos bar on the way out as the very thought caused her stomach to churn. She hoped that the triple homicide wasn’t a messy one; Stella didn’t know if her insides would be able to handle it.

Stella paused looking around to make sure she had everything when a wave of dizziness had her clutching at the closest bit of furniture. She also swallowed back bile as her stomach rolled. “I am not coming down with the flu. I am not going to be calling Mac back trying to ditch work.”

Stella breathed once then a second time, making sure that the action wouldn’t cause anymore bouts of nausea. Stella waited a few minutes satisfied that there were no further signs of sickness.

‘I’m fine.’ Stella reminded herself as she made for the apartment door. With a sigh she locked the door and headed out once again into the cold wilds of New York City and wished herself back in her nice warm bed.

Continued in Chapter One: (when written)


End file.
